


Уже взрослый — справлюсь

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Сегодня Олег идет на выступление как на эшафот, заранее зная — его будет ломать каждая строка, давно вызубренная наизусть. Для Тернового это своего рода мазохизм. Для всех остальных — просто очередной концерт Сережи.





	Уже взрослый — справлюсь

Олег прекрасно знает, что его здесь не ждут. Он не часть этой компании. Он все концерты ребят стабильно пропускает. Это нормально. Терновому достаточно обязательных мероприятий, на которые лейбл подписывает своего артиста. Вокруг и так слишком много шума, ненужной информации, людей, высасывающих энергию и ничего не дающих взамен. Но сегодня он делает исключение. Сегодня Олег идет на выступление как на эшафот, заранее зная — его будет ломать каждая строка, давно вызубренная наизусть. Для Тернового это своего рода мазохизм. Для всех остальных — просто очередной концерт Сережи.  
Впервые Олег слышит о нем лет пять-шесть назад. Основатель SLOVO, активный участник баттл-движения, яркий представитель рэп-андеграунда... Для мальчишки из Ташкента, пишущего в стол, все это звучит как сказка. Он даже не мечтает, что однажды дотянется до созвездий и окажется с PLC на равных.   
Нет, не окажется. Даже стоя с ним на одной сцене. Но об этом позже.  
Когда они знакомятся на кастинге Песен, Олег изо всех сил старается не пялиться и сжимает зубы, чтобы не выдать нечто вроде «а я вас знаю».  
— Я Олег. Олег Терновой, — ему хочется добавить еще что-то, но нечего. Никаких заслуг или наград. Пока что.  
— Будем знакомы, — Трущев в свою очередь не представляется. Зачем? Краснодарского рэпера и так почти все здесь знают.  
Терновой искренне не понимает, что профессионал забыл на телеке. Пять миллионов и бесплатную рекламу? Трущев за кулисами ведет себя так, будто знает заранее результаты отборов. Олегу очень хочется расценивать его улыбку как дружелюбную, а не снисходительную. А еще хочется, чтобы тот глянул его тексты, послушал демо. Терновому не нужно ничье одобрение и похвала, разве что немного внимания.  
Чуть позже Олег даже рад, что Сереже его творчество нахер не сдалось. Ни песни, ни довольно паршивые стихи, ни он сам. Так безопасней.   
Трущев гнет свою линию, не примеряет навязываемые маски, не играет под камерами. Говорит слишком много. Слишком откровенно. Ему ничего не стоит пройтись по участникам или нарваться на конфликт с продюсером. Олега это восхищает. Он-то себе такого позволить не может.   
В то время как Сережа живет по принципу «я такой, какой есть, не нравится — валите», Олег подписывает контракт и опускает глаза в пол.   
Выбор предоставляют всем полуфиналистам их команды. Условия контракта Олег слушает в пол уха, потому что знает — конкретно у него выбора нет. Он стремился к этому слишком долго, чтобы засомневаться хоть на секунду. Заветное место в лейбле в обмен на строгое следование правилам корпорации и соблюдение ее же ограничений. Тогда Олег еще не видит в этом проблемы — он всегда был послушным ребенком.   
Трущев нет. Олег слышит пересказ его разговора с боссами, когда они все вместе едут на саунд-чек. Нет ни камер, ни лишних ушей, так что можно не стесняться в выражениях.  
— Ебал я их условия. Я что, псина, чтобы по контракту все команды послушно выполнять? Нахуй надо. Просто нахуй.  
Никита согласно кивает. Это тоже не про него. Даня с Назимой сидят молча, будто ничего не слышали. Олег отворачивается к окну. Завидно должно быть тем, кто останется за бортом, а не наоборот. Серега наверняка считает его безвольным. Выбрал самый легкий путь, прогнулся, вверил себя и свое творчество в чужие руки...  
Олегу очень хочется ему соответствовать, но чем выше он забирается, тем на это меньше шансов.   
В туре все они прилежно играют в семью. Сереже это нравится. Это его история. Он занимается тем, чем хочет, с людьми, с которыми хочет. Олег надеется, что входит в их число хоть номинально. Ни звание победителя, ни дурацкая статуэтка, ни пять миллионов на счету почему-то не дарят уверенность в том, что он действительно лучший. В то время как Трущева все уважают по обе стороны экрана, над ним лишь посмеиваются, по-доброму и по-разному. Сережа строит планы, пишет альбом, выпускает мерч, а Олег постоянно маячит где-то вокруг да около и, кажется, начинает завидовать.   
Позже до него доходит — нет. Это не зависть. Это предвестник чувств совсем иного толка.  
Спусковым крючком становится «Навылет». Когда Трущев первый раз исполняет ее на концерте, Олега накрывает. Ему эта не песня даже — история ножом по сердцу. Он не особо понимает, во что влюбляется: в стихи, в надломленный голос, в исполнителя, в человека?  
Олег совершенно точно Сереже не завидует. Он искренне поражается каждому его поступку. И чего в этом чувстве больше — восхищения или... поражения — сказать сложно. Мало что и мало кто может так нарушить его спокойствие, перевернуть все вверх дном и вызвать подлинные эмоции. Олег копит их в себе, лелея и оберегая, в то время как Сережа выплескивает на бумагу, вбивает в заметки на телефоне, вкладывает в уши своей аудитории. Терновому кажется, что его бы такая концентрация откровенности убила. Трек без прикрас, прямой и честный, о чувствах и боли, которая после них остается, об обиде и прощении. Подобное испытывал каждый.   
Олег не исключение. Он вообще нигде и никогда не исключение. Ему тоже есть что сказать. Его тоже после сотого, наверное, прослушивания «Навылет» выворачивает. Первый порыв, конечно, снова закрыться, запрятать все воспоминания и боль куда поглубже, но... Сережа бы так не поступил. Терновой впечатлен, мотивирован и банально вдохновлен его примером. Ему хочется так же. Он набирается смелости и выпускает «Не о любви».  
— Это... молодец, мужик, — Олег непроизвольно задерживает дыхание, когда, после нескольких мгновений как трек уже кончился, Трущев вытаскивает наушники и хлопает его по плечу. — Совсем другое дело. Это ты. Это про тебя. Мне нравится.   
Стоила ли такая оценка сорвавшегося голоса при первом исполнении или еще месяца преследовавших его оживших воспоминаний, Олег сомневается. Похвала сработала как брошенная собаке кость. Хочется большого, а нельзя. Он ведь не Макс, чтобы его постоянно облизывать.   
Серега со Свободой еще на Реалити не разлей вода были, а в туре и вовсе будто стали единым целым. И нет, Олег все еще не завидует. Во-первых, хоть в чем-то соотносить себя с Анисимовым не получается, уж слишком они разные, друг другу противоречащие. Он Максу не соперник. И уж точно не конкурент. Один раз уже обыграл, и этого более чем достаточно. Во-вторых, он точно так же был подкуплен Даней, его талантом, его искренностью, необъяснимым желанием находиться рядом. Терновой знает, как эта связь ощущается.   
Он знает к чему приводят соседние кресла в самолетах. В автобусах, кафе — тоже. Во что выливаются ночевки в совместном номере. Но Максу достается то, на что никто другой даже претендовать не может. С ним Сережа настоящий. Еще больше, чем обычно. Расслабленный, улыбающийся, открытый. Олег порой наблюдает за ними издалека, ловит взгляды, прикосновения и вроде как на Трущева и его внимание ни в коем случае не претендует. А хочется. Больше всего для всех его чувств, наверное, подходит слово ревность.  
Да, он Трущева ревнует. Бесится, когда тот с кем-то крайне мил или когда запросто болтает с незнакомцами. Потому что такой чести сам Олег никогда не удостаивался. Их разговоры всегда либо по делу, либо максимально ни о чем. А хочется совсем другого. Он знает, что Сережа умеет слушать, умеет спорить. Только вот уверенности в том, что Трущеву это все нужно _с ним_ , нет. Скорее напротив. Олег чувствует что ни как артист, ни просто как человек Серегу не интересует. Тот любит сложные механизмы с заедающими деталями, с кучей рычажков, работающих совсем не по правилами. Терновой не такой — он в глазах Сережи простой и скучный. В отличие от Свободы.  
Их союз по определению не может не принести плодов. И, конечно, у них выходит «Ускориться». И черт с ней, с песней. Олег сам артист и прекрасно знает, что такое фиты. И желание экспериментировать, пробовать что-то новое с кем-то новым у него также имеется. В конце концов, у них с Даней тоже совместная работа есть. Но когда эти двое начинают исполнять ее на концертах, на сольниках Сережи... Стоят посреди сцены, соприкоснувшись лбами, поют-кричат друг другу, и вокруг так искрит, что Терновому хочется отвернуться. Чувства, которые в этот момент захлестывают, ему совершенно не нравятся.  
Хотя после тура, кажется, отпускает. Они больше не видятся, и Терновой максимум встречает Сережу на просторах инстаграма. PLC, как и обещал, пишет альбом, ночует на студии, в Москве, слава богу, не появляется. Когда Трущев находится на расстоянии, а не в соседнем кресле или за стенкой, дышать становится легче, место в голове освобождается, ненужные переживания постепенно растворяются, уступая заботам о собственном будущем.   
Терновой больше всех радуется, что выматывающая история с проектом подошла к концу. Он слишком устал и перенасытился, чтобы по кому-то скучать. Олег даже подписывает еще более кабальный контракт взамен на разрешение сменить псевдоним. Теперь он выступает под своим именем, выпускает новые треки едва ли не каждый месяц, делится ими со своим миллионом подписчиков. Ни с кем больше не нужно соревноваться, догонять и тыкаться лбом в ладонь, чтобы погладили. Слепая погоня за Трущевым вместе с желанием заслужить его одобрение постепенно сходит на нет. Сережа все еще занимает мысли, но постепенно сдает свои позиции. День за днем. Терновому нравится думать, что в отличие от пресловутых бабочек в животе, которые никак не могут исчезнуть, его диагноз поддается лечению.   
На тот момент Олег еще не знает, что светит ему только ремиссия.  
Когда на его концерт в Москве приходит только Даня, Терновой не расстраивается. Он в принципе этого и ожидал. То, что Назима зачем-то попросила включить всех в списки, ничего не значит. Чем больше времени проходит после окончания тура, тем сильнее ослабевает их связь. Его связь. Учитывая, что ни с кем кроме Бурцева он так и не сблизился... вполне закономерный результат.  
Так даже проще. Никто не отвлекает и не перетягивает внимание. Это действительно его сольная карьера, отдельно от проекта и его участников. Его сольное выступление. Олег выходит на сцену, зная, что он ее хозяин. Что никто не выскочит из-за кулис на его песне, не станет подпевать или танцевать. Даня послушно сидит в гримерке. От него подвоха ждать не стоит.  
В отличие от кое-кого другого.  
О том, что все это время за ним наблюдали, Терновой узнает только после концерта, когда едет в такси предположительно к Бурцеву. Ему срочно нужно что-то решать с квартирой, и притупивший чувства стресс удачно сглаживает бесспорно эффектное появление.  
Олегу все еще не параллельно, но терпимо. Он даже гордится собой. Вырос. Справился. Плевать, что Сережа в Москве. Они не общаются, а столица — город большой. Каков шанс случайно пересечься, если Терновой не ходит на общие тусовки?   
Оказывается, сука, стопроцентный.   
В стори Трущева Олег видит, что тот был на концерте. Как его, уже достаточно пьяного, туда занесло, Терновой предпочитает не думать. Не поддержать ведь заглянул? Иначе бы предупредил. А зачем тогда? По приколу? Убеждая себя в том, что это лишь идиотская шутка, он прижимается лбом к холодному стеклу, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
Его, казалось, устойчивый мир, снова рушится с грохотом. И он не предпринимает ни одной попытки выбраться. Наоборот, погребает себя под обломками, пролистывая фото, уже осознанно завидуя и ревнуя к другим. Трущева хватает на всех. Он постоянно в окружении людей, общается, гуляет, зависает в барах... Уделяет внимание всем, кто в этом нуждается. Олег тоже нуждается. Он не знает, когда восхищение артистом и попытки добиться его одобрения успели превратиться во что-то настолько жалкое. Терновой, честно сказать, от себя самого такой подлости не ожидал. Ладно, это идиотское чувство влюбленности — с кем не бывает? Но постоянное ощущение собственной ничтожности, бесполезности и серости перед Трущевым — это слишком. Олег безрезультатно пытается отыскать остатки самоуважения. Вот только шансов уже не осталось — «Черный флаг» как контрольный выстрел.   
Олег ждет альбом с опасением, прекрасно понимая — разъебет в любом случае. Перед прослушиванием клятвенно обещает: не переносить на себя. О нем там ни строчки, это и дураку понятно. Последний, о ком думал Сережа, создавая альбом — это Терновой.   
Но как трек, написанный другим человеком с другим бэкграундом, опытом, может быть настолько «про него»?   
Это он тот пес за машиной, лает глупыми песнями, которые показывать настоящим рэперам-то стыдно. Это он каждый чертов раз разъебывается о Трущева, а тот не прилагает к этому ровно никаких усилий. Даже не догадывается о том, что Олег изо все сил по млечному лапами, чтобы хоть как-то ему соответствовать. Да тут хоть любую строчку бери — каждая в цель. Это он потерял ориентиры. Это ему в космосе Трущева места нет. Это он тот boy, что у Сережи на счету.   
Олег не принимает решение прийти на его московский концерт осознанно. Ноги сами его туда несут. Надеется на какой-то инсайт, а в глубине души понимает — станет только хуже, когда он увидит Сережу. Услышит его.  
Сережа себе не изменяет. Одет в три слоя, весь красный, пот льется с него градом, потому что главное — отдача. В этом весь PLC. Олег банально не может от него взгляд отвести, стоит около бара, потягивает колу и пялится. Наверное, стоит придумать какой-то план, потому что после третей или четвертой песни просто смотреть становится недостаточно. Хочется почувствовать жар Трущева на себе, пожать ему руку, похлопать по спине, может, даже обнять. Похвалить работу, выдать формальное «классный альбом, братан!» или рискнуть, сказать что-то чуть более личное. Терновой пока не знает до какого предела его доведет этот концерт.  
В течение полутора часов Олег наблюдает за человеком, в которого, как оказалось, погружен полностью. Сережа, чтобы вскрыть ему сердце, не делает ничего особенного, просто существует в той плоскости, в которой привык. Терновому она не то чтобы близка, но после последнего трека он чувствует, что готов сказать гораздо больше, чем следует.  
Он даже заявляется на афтер-пати, потому что это единственный шанс пересечься с Сережей. Только это не так просто. Трущев то там, то здесь — с Плохой Компанией, с Максимом, с Назимой... Наверное, стоит подойти поближе, чтобы на тебя обратили внимание, но до этого полный решимости Терновой робеет. Стоит, подпирая стенку и прокручивая в голове слишком, блять, жизненные строчки: «Я готов выйти на сцену сто раз, но встреча с тобой для меня как экзамен». Это сейчас точно про него.  
— Ничего себе! Кто это у нас здесь? — слышится где-то справа, а уже через мгновение Трущев сгребает его в охапку. От него пахнет потом, сигаретами и алкоголем. В принципе стандартный набор. Олега, все это не переносящего, подташнивает, но он все равно глубоко вдыхает. Потому что другой такой возможности не представится. Так искренне близко они больше не окажутся. — На концерте что ли был?  
— Был, — кивает Олег. Говорить нужно сейчас. Еще мгновение и Сережа развернется и уйдет в поисках кого-нибудь другого. — Здорово. Это было потрясающе.  
— Ага, спасибо, — Трущев пьяно улыбается.  
— В общем... Я послушал альбом. Не сейчас. Еще раньше, — Олег начинает издалека. Не знает, куда его уведет.  
— Мне приятно, правда. Спасибо, — повторяет Сережа настороженно. Видимо, чувствует неладное.  
— И это... Не знаю, звучит тупо, но мое личное мнение или впечатление... не знаю. Короче, так мог сделать только ты, — Трущев хмурится, но не перебивает. — И вообще на нашей... на сцене только ты... блять... — язык заплетается. От актерского мастерства нет и следа. Терновой отчаянно боится ляпнуть лишнего. — Это так точно, так откровенно, что аж... Каждый трек, каждая строчка — они про тебя. Про нас всех. И про меня тоже, -. Сережа непонимающе наклоняет голову, а Олег вовремя прикусывает язык. Действительно, повело не туда... Нужно выруливать, потому что Трущев, сука, сообразительный и чуткий. — Ты в курсе, что я тебе завидую? Наверное, нет. Откуда? Так вот, завидую, по-хорошему. Тебя ведь совсем ничего не держит. Сам себе... хозяин. Никаких поводков...  
— Так, стопэ, — все-таки останавливает его Сережа. — Это все, конечно, замечательно, — всегда есть «но», — но ты, блять, серьезно? Тебе что-то в колу подмешали?  
— О чем ты? — такая реакция сбивает с толку.  
— Про тебя там ничего нет. Выдохни.  
— Но я...  
— Выступаю на корпоратах для маленьких девочек? Выпускаю охуенно успешные коммерческие треки? Рублю бабло? Это кто из нас еще завидовать должен? За пару месяцев сразу на олимп.  
— Я не этого хотел. Я хотел... — наверное, скрывать дальше незачем, раз уж они впервые говорят откровенно, — быть как ты.   
— Ты никогда мной не станешь. Мы, блять... разные, чувак. Не то чтобы я пиздатый, просто плаваем мы в разных морях, понимаешь?  
Олег слишком взволновал, чтобы ответить что-то вразумительное. Он просто молчит. Даже не кивает.  
— Будем думать, что понимаешь. Ты же любишь ебучий мотивирующий рэп! Целевая аудитория, ограничения лейбла... Захотел бы — послал бы нахуй. Какие еще поводки? Хватит быть терпилой. Да ты даже сейчас тупо слушаешь. Другой бы за такое давно по морде съездил. Что с тебя взять... — кажется, Трущев хочет сказать что-то еще, но отмахивается и уходит.  
А Олег не может сдвинуться с места. Нет, он не рисовал себе идеальный образ Трущева. Он знал, что тот может быть еще тем мудаком, но... Все то, что было сказано, Тернового отрезвляет. Еще пару минут назад были эмоции, чувства — волнующие, пугающие, переполняющие. Были надежды — ничем не обоснованные, глупые... А сейчас нет ничего. Кроме понимания, что они не просто о разном — о противоположном.   
Он Сереже не друг, не приятель, не коллега, которого хотя бы уважают, не ровня. Трущев ему все еще ориентир и образ какой-то недостижимой мечты, что ли. Это несоответствие до жуткого обидное и никак не желает укладываться в голове. Но Олег взрослый — справится.


End file.
